Let Your Doubts Fly into the Night Sky
by Yenita
Summary: High School is a time of discovering who you are and what path in life you will take. Even ninja can have problems. Tenten has a possessive, unidentified stalker that lurks in the shadows of her life, while Hinata deals with rising emotions of inferiority
1. And He Watched Her

Hello, and welcome to Let Your Doubts Fly into the Night Sky! This is a high school story that may or may not contain drugs, rape/sex (non-graphic), character murder, OOC-ness, possessive stalkers, cutting, suicide, and other high school problems. I haven't decided on the pairings yet, if there are going to be any.

I reserve the right to out of character-ness.

There's some background information that isn't explained that you need to know; first of all, the Chuunin Exams did not happen in this story. Also, Sasuke did not leave Konoha for Orochimaru. Why? Simply because I feel like it. Another thing is characters such as Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke are age fourteen, while the likes of Tenten, Neji, and Lee are fifteen years old. When I was writing this, I tried to make the different points of view sound different according to their personality.….This turned out less serious that I meant it to be.

Please enjoy the story and review! Reviews inspire me, and I'll keep writing if you review!

* * *

**X...Normal Point of View...X **

He liked watching her.

No, he didn't bother denying it; this girl with twin, chocolate buns for hair captivated him. She was as beautifully serene and mysterious and the moon, yet as fiery and alive as the sun at the same time.

She, this girl with laughter that filled the room and melted his heart, did not know his name.

To her, he was simply a part of the background; a person you come across everyday, but never really take the time to look into their eyes.

To him, she was the most precious girl in the Konoha village, the very reason he plowed on through his miserable life.

He did not know her name, but he did know her.

He knew the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, and how her brown eyes simply sparkled with delight, and how they could become two balls of flaming rage when she was upset.

He saw the way she tried so hard day after day, even though she had no one believing in her. Her teammates greatly underappreciated her, and continuously failed to see what a special person she was. She cheered them both on again and again, but they would never be there for her like she was for them.

The one with big eyebrows seemed nice enough, but he was always so busy trying to keep up with the other one, never noticing how much she helped him and believed in him no matter the personal costs.

The other one, face recognizable by the ashen eyes that marked a Hyuuga, was too caught up in himself to relish in her comfort, always pushing her away when she did her best for him.

And her sensei? He was the worst; he always, always talked about how proud he was of the other two, never her.

To them, she was the weakest by default, and therefore got none of the credit or appreciation, yet seemed to monopolize the blame.

Still, day after day she could be seen with them, trying to make them the best they could be, returning to the training grounds late at night to improve herself all alone.

Bit by bit, she did get better, but he was the only one that noticed and appreciated it.

Each night, his stomach clenched when she stopped training, put down her weapons, and took a small break to wipe the sweat off of her face. He longed to come down from his hiding place, congratulate her on her hard work, and urge her to train with him so finally he could be the one that captivated her, the one she focused her full attention on.

He couldn't bring himself to do it, because he was afraid.

Afraid she would reject him, just like the others.

After all, no one likes outcasts like him.

He was cold, he was untouchable, unreachable.

He liked it that way.

At least, he had liked it until he had seen her.

Then, for the first time, he had wished his life was normal, untainted by the actions of a certain family member.

Still, he could somehow forget these feelings when he saw her.

She was his motivation, his one gift from God.

But, it was a painful gift, because they just couldn't be together.

Deep down inside he knew it just wasn't meant to be, but that didn't stop him from watching her when he had the chance.

He knew he should stop.

After all, he had been assigned a mission, and it was only this mission that allowed him to be so close to her. He didn't live by his gift from above, but this was a long mission, so he would have plenty of time to memorize everything about her.

And when the mission was over………..

He didn't like thinking about that.

**X...End of Normal Point of View...X **

**X...Tenten's Point of View...X **

**HIGH SCHOOL.**

Those two words alone can sure as hell scare the crap out of a teen.

Even a teen that happens to be a shinobi.

High school is a time of changes, a time where the real you can finally appear, only to get lost among the hundreds of other high schoolers trying to find themselves. It's a delicate time where just one mistake can set off an avalanche of other mistakes that eventually bury the person, suffocating them until they are no more.

High school screws over the weak-minded countless times, chews, swallows, and spits back up the cocky simpletons that think they're all that, and occasionally reward those few that actually stand a chance in life.

You want to make that hellhole even more complicated? Simple; just make everybody a ninja, supply them with plenty of gleaming kunai, assign them geography teachers like Maito Gai, and have fun watching all of hell break loose.

Think I'm kidding? Ha, I wish I could be naïve enough to think that class will be uneventful. I'm willing to bet half the class runs screaming from the room ten minutes into the period.

Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. After all, you're probably wondering why a shinobi such as myself is worrying about high school when I should be busy training with Neji, rolling my eyes at Gai-sensei and Lee's weird antics, or going on a mission.

Tsunade-sama, proof that not all blondes are airheads, noticed that the success rate of Konoha's ninja missions was steadily dropping. Further investigation into the matter showed that our ninja, the joy and pride of the village, were lacking in areas other than physical strength.

Yes, the future rulers of the Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves were being send on missions and ending up fifty miles away from their destination, miscalculating how much food and other essentials they needed and having to turn back to obtain more supplies, demonstrating their inability to tell the difference between North and South, and just generally screwing up.

How to turn the baka ninja-wannabe of the village into capable, respectable shinobi? Obviously, something had to be done. Adding another year onto the Ninja Academy? No, that would just make the future graduates more antsy and annoyed during the last year, so they probably would retain information like a basketball retains water; maybe a little sticks on here and there, but it would evaporate quickly.

It was then that the unparalleled Tsunade-sama thought of the perfect solution; after graduating around age twelve, the genin would spend two years in the field. At age fourteen, they would be sent to high school to work on the areas that need work and perfect the skills they already had. School would only go four days a week, and students would be sent on missions after school.

Of course, there was only one slight problem with this idea; with all shinobi ages 14-18 unavailable four of the seven days of the week, how would the village be able to take all ninja missions?

Once again, the awe-inspiring Tsunade-sama came up with the answer. There would be five blocks: Block A, Block B, Block C, and Block D.

Block A has class on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday.

Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday are the days you'll see Block B at school.

Block C drags themselves to class on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.

Finally, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday are the days when Block D is schooled.

With the perfect plan formulated, Tsunade-sama cleverly turned one building that had become musty and decayed from time and lack of use into the village's "new" center of learning. All eligible shinobi received a schedule by mail.

* * *

**WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**a message from the Fifth Hokage, your new principal**

**Name: Tenten**

**Student ID Number: 37353**

**Year: Sophomore **

**Block: A**

**CLASS:... SENSEI:... TIME:... ROOM #**

**Homeroom:... Maito GaI:... 6:57-7:07:... 214 **

**1. Geometry:... Maito Gai:... 7:10-8:00:... 214**

**2. History:... Yuhi Kurenai:... 8:03-8:53:... 112**

**3. Geography:... Hatake Kakashi:... 8:56-9:46:... 134**

**4. Cooking:... Morino Ibiki:... 9:49-10:39:... 202**

**5. Survival:... Mitarashi Anko:... 10:42-11:32:... Gym**

**6. Lunch:... 11:35-12:25:...staff:... Cafeteria**

**7. Writing:... Sarutobi Asuma:... 12:28-1:18:... 104**

**8. Language:... Shizune:... 1:21-2:21:... 222**

* * *

Holy shit. Homeroom with Gai? At 6:57 in the morning, the last thing I want to deal with is 76 kilograms of spandex-clad _youth_ screaming at the top of his lungs about how fricking important it is to seize the day because we're _youthful_ and other crap. 

**X...End of Tenten's Point of View...X**

**X...Hinata's Point of View...X**

Wednesday, August 1

"You'll be late if you don't leave now."

"Hai, Oto-san."

Obediently, I ran out of the Hyuuga complex, then slowed to a walk as the manor faded from sight. I pulled out my schedule.

* * *

**WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**a message from the Fifth Hokage, your new principal**

**Name: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Student ID Number: 23876**

**Year: Freshman **

**Block: C**

**CLASS:... SENSEI:... TIME:... ROOM #**

**Homeroom:... Maito Gai:... 6:57-7:07:... 214 **

**1. Geometry:... Maito Gai:... 7:10-8:00:... 214**

**2. Cooking:... Morino Ibiki:... 8:03-8:53:... 202**

**3. Writing:... Sarutobi Asuma:... 8:56-9:46:... 104**

**4. Survival:... Mitarashi Anko:... 9:49-10:39:... Gym**

**5. Language:... Shizune:... 10:42-11:32:... 222**

**6. Lunch:... 11:35-12:25:...Staff:... Cafeteria**

**7. History:... Yuhi Kurenai:... 12:28-1:18:... 112**

**8. Geography:... Hatake Kakashi:... 1:21-2:21:... 222**

* * *

Geometry. I couldn't believe they had put me in Geometry. As a freshman, I should have been doing Algebra. If I was head of class….Think how proud Oto-san would be! _That's my Hinata-chan,_ he'd say_, the pride and joy of the Hyuuga clan, the freshman at the top of a sophomore class_. 

And Naruto-kun?

_Gee, Hinata, you're really smart! Maybe we could get together at my house after school and you could help me with Algebra?_

I could feel a slight blush taking over the features of my face.

Also, Lunch, Survival, and Cooking were shared classes, meaning sophomore, freshmen, juniors, and seniors could be in those classes with me! Maybe I would see Neji-nii-san…

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!" A sudden shout, followed by what sounded like someone being slapped, broke through my thoughts. N-naruto-kun! Before I could do anything, my blond angel appeared before me, the heavens singing to me in the form of my pounding heart.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, you hit so hard…..Ah, Hinata! You have school today? So do Sakura-chan and I! My homeroom's Kakashi-sensei! It sucks that we have to go back to school. Eh, Hinata? You alright?"

"Ah…..N-naru-to-k-kun…."

"You're kind of red. When we get to school, you should go to the nurse! Anyway, come on, let's go!!"

Naruto tugged on my arm and began running towards the school. He touched me! Wow! It had only lasted a second, but I could still feel it. More nervous than ever, I took off after Naruto-kun. Sakura-san followed behind, a knowing smirk on her face. I wanted to talk to Naruto-kun more than anything, but I just kept my head down, watching my feet so that I didn't trip and embarrass myself in front of him, trying to make the blush go away.

The streets of Konoha were lined with eager students, everyone walking towards the school, chatting with others to take their minds off of what the day would hold. As Naruto-kun the hurricane brushed past them, myself and Sakura-san in tow, I overhead snippets of their conversations.

"YOSH!!!! GAI-SENSEI IS MY ALGEBRA TEACHER!!!!!!"

"God, I'm glad I'm not in that class…."

"BUT YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY!!! HE'S YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!!!

"….Yeah, so?"

"THAT'S TEN EXTRA MINUTES WITH HIM!!!"

"You're so loud and hopeless….Maybe this is why Neji didn't want to walk with us…."

"I'm hungry…."

"I just watched you eat breakfast five minutes ago! Really, maybe you should try to cut back on how much you eat."

"Hey, Ino, just leave him alone."

"Stay out of this, Shikamaru!"

"Hey, look, there's Sasuke!"

"WHERE??!! I don't see him!! Wait…..Shikamaru, that's not funny!"

"Troublesome woman…."

"Did ya here? Morino Ibiki's teaching Cooking!"

"Ha! How did he get stuck with that?

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around to face us. His eyes were lit up by an inner fire, like he had been living his whole life for this moment. When he turned his intense, cerulean gaze on me, I froze up.

"Okay, Hinata! Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"…….Ano……"

"Naruto, there's no need to frighten the poor girl….."

"What? Hinata, Hinata? Hello? You okay? You're so red!"

"Naruto, you're not helping. Stop poking her!"

"Hinata?"

"…………" Naruto-kun was poking me!! His touch sent tingles that rocked my entire body. Each poke weighed me down more and more, until I just couldn't take it. The redness overtook my entire being.

"…….Ah…..!"

"HINATA!!!"

I broke away from Naruto-kun and Sakura-san. I ran towards the school like all of the ninja in the Sound Village were chasing me.

Naruto-kun.

_Thud._

My feet pounded out a rhythm, a rhythm from a place deep inside of me that rarely saw the light of day.

_Thud._

Naruto-kun.

_Thud._

Naruto-kun.

_Thud._

I loved him.

_Thud._

But……I'm always too nervous to say something clever, to let him know who I really am.

_Thud._

Was I always going to be like this?

_Thud._

I know he likes Sakura-san….

_Thud._

But would he give me a chance?

_Thud._

Then again, I can't be given something unless I ask for it.

_Thud._

Will I always be like this?

_Thud._

Ten years from now, will he and Sakura be happily married while I look on from the sidelines?

_Thud._

I…….

_Thud._

I want a chance to make him happy.

_Thud._

Just once, I want him to be the one nervous around me.

_Thud._

When I got to the school, most of the redness had left my body, but my thoughts were still racing. Trying to compose myself, I took a look at my surroundings.

The school was at the edge of Konoha, more part of the forest than part of the town. It was two floors high, smelled of paint, and, despite recently being scrubbed clean by Tsunade and her helpers, resembled the dirt floor in color.

Students were beginning to arrive in small clusters, everyone afraid to venture into unknown territory alone. Standing here by myself just made me feel even more isolated.

I nervously glanced at my watch. 6:54. Homeroom started at 6:57.

Homeroom with Gai-sensei, Neji-nii-san's sensei.

I pushed a strand of hair dark as the night off of my pale forehead, closed my pearly white eyes, and stepped into the school.

**X...End of Hinata's Point of View...X **

**X...Normal Point of View...X **

_Tenten._

He now had a name for her.

She-_Tenten is her name_, he reminded himself- had gone to school today.

He had seen her walk out of her house, and had decided to follow her.

She had been crying.

He could tell by the way she sniffed, trying to stop more tears from falling from her puffy eyes.

It made him sad, knowing the person he cared about was being hurt and he couldn't do anything.

She met up with the one that had bushy eyebrows, and the two began talking.

He remembering leaning in, because he had always been too far away to hear her voice.

"Hey, Lee."

She said it casually, yet her very voice was music to her ears.

He wanted to hear her say his name like that.

"Hey, Tenten!"

_Tenten._

If he remembered, he would thank this Lee-guy for saying her name.

Her name was unique, just as it should be.

After all, a person as special as her shouldn't possess an ordinary name such as Sakura, Kimiko, or Hana.

_Tenten._

_Tenten_, the beauty that danced with weapons in the air.

_Tenten_, the joy he would never possess.

But he could try.

He could try, until she was his.

He was going to possess that Chinese magnificence.

**X...End of Normal Point of View...X **


	2. The Geometry Teacher from Hell

**You know what's nice about Tenten? She can say almost anything, yet she isn't exactly out of character, because we have no idea what she is like! Moving on…I've finally updated…It's long…Please tell me what you think! I didn't say this before, but I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**UPDATE: Originally, I had some other song for the scene with Anko, but I realized I had to change it, so it isn't as good as before. The song played in Anko's class was written by my friend, Katri****, just for that scene...Sure, she didn't bother actually _reading_ the story, but whatever. **

**The Japanese terms in this chapter are:**

**-Hajimemashite: "nice to meet you" or "how do you do?"**

- **Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: said when you first meet someone, usually after you have said your name. It can also mean "I request of you".**

**- Gomennasai: sorry **

**-senpai: (term or honorific) someone that has done something longer; guides and protects kohai; implies mentor relationship**

**-kohai: (term or honorific) someone that has done something shorter; respects and obeys senpai; implies mentor relationship (This term is not used; it's here for the sake of completion.)**

**-Ohayou gozaimasu: good morning**

**

* * *

**

**X…Normal Point of View…X**

He knew she was at school right now, but he couldn't help but search for her face among the many civilians his team passed. His teammates, surprised by his sudden interest in the village, had been exchanging glances he wasn't supposed to see, but he didn't care.

They didn't know about her, and he intended to keep it that way.

A lesser ninja might have told them and asked for advice, but he felt no emotions towards them, as he knew they were nothing but a sign of weakness_...But Tenten, her delicate features lit up in delight_…

No, she was different. She had no connection to his dark past.

No connection to him.

Maybe, with him admiring from afar, she oblivious to this feeling rising within him, it was best that way; nothing to lose.

Nothing to gain.

Which freaking sucks.

Still, he knew it would be a huge, irreversible mistake if he told anyone, particularly his worthless teammates. Actually, he would've been as close to happiness without Tenten as he could be if he just ended his teammate's pointless lives right now, but he knew he mustn't.

Because of the life, the path that had forced upon him at a young age, his village would have completely freaked out if he unnecessarily attacked any of the other villagers.

He highly doubted Tenten would go for a missing-nin.

Then again, why would someone like her go for someone like him in the first place?

**X…End of Normal Point of View…X**

**X…Hinata's Point of View…X**

**Wednesday, August 1, 6:55**

Sitting at a long table/desk made for three by myself, waiting for Neji-nii-san's sensei to arrive, I'm trying to figure out the names of the other people in my class when I'm suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Hinata-san!" I'm on a first-name basis with someone in this room? I look up, only to find that the owner of the voice has taken the seat next to mine.

She is wearing a pink, Chinese-style shirt, baggy capris, and has done her brown hair up into two twin buns. "A-ano…" She's on Neji-nii-san's team! What was her name…? She seemed to realize that I didn't remember her name.

"Tenten! Same team as Neji."

"H-hai! G-gomennasai! Ohayou g-gozaimasu, s-senpai." I could feel my face turning red.

"'Senpai'? Hardly! We're in the same class! It doesn't matter that I'm a year older. Just call me Tenten. No need to be so formal. Besides, we already know each other. Do we have any other classes together?" Tenten thrust her schedule into my blushing face. "A-Ano…"

"Right. Sorry." Tenten set her schedule down on the table. I placed mine next to hers. After a few moments, Tenten shook her head.

"Nope. Only this class and lunch. Still, it will be nice to have a friend to survive this class." I had no idea what she was talking about. Sure, Geometry wasn't easy, but she was talking about it like it was a war zone or something. Once again, she must have seen the confusion on my face, so she clarified for me.

"You've never met Gai-sensei before, have you?" She didn't wait for a response. "Trust me, you're lucky, Gai-sensei is completely-"

Suddenly, a gleaming kunai flew out of nowhere and embedded itself into our table, mere inches from my hand. "EH??!!" Tenten jumped up and stepped back, hands fluttering over her kunai pouch, posture showing she was ready for action.

The kunai disappeared into an enormous, billowing cloud of smoke, accompanied by a chorus of astonished cries from the class. When the smoke finally cleared away, most of the class had pulled out shuriken or kunai, ready to annihilate the foe with deadly accuracy.

On the table, replacing the thrown kunai, was Maito Gai, body twisted into a position not unlike one you might see on a _Playboy _cover. Gai's enormous smile sparkled at the class, seemingly unaware that most of them were holding kunai aimed at his throat.

"NANI??!"

"THAT'S HIM??? THAT'S GAI-SENSEI???!!"

"WHAT THE HELL??! GET OFF MY DESK!!!!"

Ignoring all but the last shout, Gai's powerful legs leaped off of the table, landing before the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. "YOSH!! I, Maito Gai, am your new Geometry teacher!!" He proclaimed, his fuzzy eyebrows doing a sort of wiggling dance.

As most of the class had not recovered from his disturbingly exotic entrance, this statement was left unchallenged.

"Learning each others' names is a waste of our limited youth! We'll start with something from Algebra, something easy! We'll begin today with…THE PATHAGOREAN THERUM!!!" No one in the class seemed able to work up enough - if any - excitement about the lesson, but that didn't discourage Gai. If anything, it seemed to encourage him. Had a student in the back row not raised his hand, Gai probably would've punched a hole in something because of his unwavering enthusiasm for the subject.

"You! A question?" Gai pointed at the student. Had Gai-sensei not pointed at the student, I wouldn't have noticed him. This student clearly spent most of his time in the background, as his choice of clothes reflected upon this. He wore dark sunglasses; no chances of seeing his eyes. His Konoha headband gleamed in the light as I took him in. The student's look with completed with large, flowing, gray trench coat kind of thing that covered up part of his dark pants and most of his face. It was someone I knew well, and I couldn't believe I had failed to notice him.

Calm and cool like the bugs he collected, Aburame Shino lowered his hand as Gai-sensei continued to grin at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's 7:07. In other words, we now get a three minute passing period to do what we wish." Shino's deep voice rang out through the classroom, gaining the class's attention, just the way most teachers wished they could do.

"Yes! That's right! Everyone, use your passing period to its fullest extend! Go with my blessings! I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING GREAT!!" Tears streamed down Maito Gai's face as a beautifully stunning sunset suddenly filled the background, earning Maito Gai many skeptical and disbelieving looks from his audience.

"Ano…Tenten-san, d-does h-he…?" Tenten rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. He always does this. It's worse during practice because Lee usually joins him." Seeing my confusion, she added, "Rock Lee. Green spandex, fuzzy eyebrows, bowl haircut. In short, a smaller version of Gai-sensei, though he's just as strange. Like that one time! Okay, so we're on this mission and completely bored, when Lee turns to Neji and pulls out this hair braiding kit… "

**X…End of Hinata's Point of View…X**

**X…Tenten's Point of View…X**

"…Neji, of course, had no idea what it was, but he pretty much figured it out when Lee asked him what kind of braid he preferred! Then, Gai-sensei realized what was going on and started sneaking up behind Neji when…" I trailed off as I watched that guy who had spoken about the passing period get up and walk over towards Hinata and me.

Within seconds, he was quietly standing next to Hinata, rather closely, if you ask me. I gave Hinata my "are you okay with this guy or do you want me to kick his ass for you" look.

Hinata obviously got the message, as she mumbled an introduction. "S-shino-kun, this is Tenten-san. Tenten-san is on N-neji-nii-san's team, one y-year older than us. T-tenten-san, this is Aburame S-shino-kun. S-shino-kun is on my t-team." This Shino guy's head was turned towards Hinata as she said this, though I got the impression his eyes were looking _lower_ than her eyes.

"Hajimemashite, Aburame-san."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He turned his head until he was facing me. "You-"

"7:10! I trust all of you had a productive break! SIT DOWN, YOUNG MAN!! THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF TIME FOR YOUTHFULNESS AFTER GEOMETRY!" Gai's dramatically extended finger pointed at Shino, his enormous eyebrows pointed skyward.

However, instead of walking to the back of the room, Shino chose to simply occupy the empty seat on the other side of Hinata, which rather ruined Gai's effect. Unfortunately, it takes a lot more than that to put Gai off, so he continued.

"Now we will embark on an epic journey that is…THE PATHAGOREAN THERUM!!"

The entire class moaned at the same time.

**X…End of Tenten's Point of View…X**

**X…Sakura's Point of View…X**

Fifth period, survival class, in the gym, Mitarashi Anko, no show.

The gym was behind the school, connected to the school by two large doors. It was roughly the size of a football field, with many dramatic bumps and dips on the surface of the dirt floor. In other words, it was a pathetic excuse for a gym, and it was rather obvious that it had been added to the school as an afterthought.

Well, to be fair, the overall effect wasn't all that bad. There was a small stand with a microphone. Speakers had been hooked up and placed around the gym so that all parts of the room would be able to hear whatever was blasting through the microphone.

In other news, exactly one half of the school stood waiting in the gym, gathered in clumps as they muttered theories to their comrades about why Anko-sensei wasn't here.

Because of the way the school system was designed, half of the school had Survival fifth period while the other half had it fourth period. According to Tsunade-sama this made "perfect sense", though I didn't see it why it matter.

"But, seriously, it's up at least 2.3 percent since last week…"

Whoa! I had totally forgotten that I was standing next to Naruto as he continued rambling on and on about the rising prices of ramen. Sometimes I completely space out like that, just trapped in my own thoughts.

"…If the prices continue rising like this, they'll be blah blah blah blah…"

It was kind of funny, really. If he applied this expertise to anything we were doing in school, he'd probably be the smartest kid in class.

"Hey, isn't that your friend?"

Once again, Naruto's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked towards where he was pointing to see Ino walking towards us. Her azure eyes narrowed as she smirked, her ponytail spreading out like a cape behind her.

"Well, well, well. Sakura. Still trying to do something about that forehead?"

"Well, well, well, Ino, still trying to change your name? I was thinking something that would describe you better. Wait, no, Ino-pig is fine!" Ino's eyes flashed with anger.

"You're so lame, Sakura. Have you seen my Sasuke?"

"You wish, Ino-pig. He's mine!"

"Eh? Sakura-chan, Anko-sensei's finally here!" That distracted both me and Ino. Sure enough, Anko-sensei, a boom box under one arm, had just walked through one of the large doors and stood before the class. This apparently signaled the class to immediately raise their voices and discuss her late arrival.

"About time! She kept us waiting long enough."

"I liked her entrance better than Gai-sensei's entrance."

"God, I'll need counseling after that one…"

"A boom box? She's carrying a boom box? What's up with that?"

"No idea. This should be interesting."

"Finally! I was starting to think I'd come to the wrong class."

"Then you're stupid! Look at all the other people here! You really think all of us would be stupid enough to come to the wrong place?"

"Well, if they're all blonds like you…"

"Shut up, forehead girl!"

"Damn Ino-pig!"

"Hm…I wonder what we'll do since Sensei arrived…"

"I've got new socks on!"

"Think we'll do anything interesting?"

"I don't see how the class can get anymore boring."

"Just you wait, it probably will get worse…"

"I don't know, Anko-sensei doesn't seem too bad."

"You're only saying that because you haven't heard her-"

ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!! SCILENCE, MAGGOTS!!" Anko-sensei's powerful voice shook the gym. More than one ninja flinched and instinctively grabbed at their kunai pouch. Anko-sensei grinned.

Naruto turned to me with a devilish look on his face. "She probably took the job just so she could freak people out…" He muttered, just loudly enough for me to hear.

Back at the front of the gym, Anko-sensei had placed the boom box on the small table with the microphone and was currently hauling bags of something from behind the door to inside the gym. After she had moved three large bags, she appeared satisfied.

"Okay, listen up maggots, because I'm only going to explain this once. In this class, we'll have units of varying lengths. Some will deal with aim while others will deal with strength. If you aren't working hard enough, you'll fail. It's as simple as that. Any questions?"

Several ninja raised their hands. Anko-sensei walked over to the one closest to her. He kept his hand in the air, waiting to be called on. Suddenly, she grabbed the hand in the air and twisted it behind his back, producing a kunai out of nowhere to hold up against his throat. "You're all ninja. You waste time asking questions, you die." Anko-sensei snapped, releasing the student as suddenly and quickly as she had grabbed him.

Leaving the student to massage his wrist and murmur something under his breath, Anko-sensei walked back to the front of the room and continued. "All of you would be wise to remember that. Ninja don't have time to stand around asking questions like some kind of freaking investigator. Don't bother wasting your breath asking things. If you have a question, answer it yourself."

"Now, I'm sure you've all been wondering what these are for." She nudged one of the bags with her foot. "It's our first unit. Everybody, take one!" Anko suddenly picked up the bag and swung it around, hitting everybody with the contents. I grabbed one and examined it. It was a piece of rope with two strips of cloth on either side. I tugged on one and was surprised to find it come off in my hand. Looking closer, I realized they had Velcro that made it possible to take them on and off.

"Flag belts. Tie them around your waist tightly enough so that they don't fall off, but loosely enough that you will be able to take them off later. Make sure the flags fall on the side of your legs. Trust me, boys, you'll be in pain if they fall anywhere else." Anko-sensei demonstrated, putting one on just like she had instructed. "Get into groups of six. I'll explain the game then."

Naruto turned to me, eyes shining. "Sakura-chaaan…"

"Fine, Naruto. We'll be on the same team."

"Shikamaru, we're on the same team!" I turned to see Ino talking to Shikamaru, who had appeared out of nowhere. "Troublesome woman."

"Shikamaru!"

"Nice to see you, Naruto. This is too troublesome."

"You four and these two are a group." Anko-sensei pushed two guys I had never see before towards us, and disappeared before anyone could voice any objections. The tall one with curly brownish-red hair, button-up blue shirt and matching blue pants said hello and introduced himself, though I forgot his name immediately. The short one with tall black hair, red eyes, and a flowing, black cloak said nothing. Naruto seemed like he was going to say something, but Anko-sensei began talking before he had a chance.

"Okay, everyone's in groups. Now, you're going to try to take the flags of the other people in your group. I don't care how you do it, just do it. If you lose both flags, you're out. Last person with at least one flag wins. You start when the music starts." Anko-sensei was standing by the boom box on the small table and turned it on. Everyone winced at the large amount of feedback. Frustrated, Anko-sensei shouted, "I'll fix that! Just start now!"

Without warning, Naruto leaped forward and grabbed one of the short guy's flags, victory evident in his eyes as we watched it fall to the ground. Naruto reached for the other one, expecting an easy win.

However, this guy wasn't about to stand there and let it happen again. He jumped back, sending a few whizzing shuriken heading towards Naruto's direction. Naruto ducked, then retaliated with a few of his own shuriken aimed at the still airborne short boy. There wasn't much he could do to stop them, so he settled for simply protecting his head. However, that wasn't what Naruto was aiming for; one of the shuriken tore through the fabric of the flag belt, effectively causing him to lose the game.

Simultaneously, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and I turned to face the other opponent, our intentions evident in our smirks. With four on one he didn't stand much of a chance, but he did manage to scratch me with a kunai and came close to taking one of Ino's flags.

With the latest threat out of the way, Naruto and I turned to face Shikamaru and Ino. It was obvious that none of us was going to turn on a teammate unless we had no other choice.

Meanwhile, Anko-sensei had finally managed to distance the boom box and microphone so that the least amount of feedback and the most amount of music could be heard. She smirked as the first few notes of a love song began seeping through the speakers.

_Tensing up as I wait for our first date, _

Everyone in the group jumped back, muscles tense, waiting for action.

_I can feel the pounding tick of a far off clock _

I studied the expressions of Ino and Shikamaru.

_counting down the seconds he's late._

Suddenly, Ino did a rapid series of hand signs. I leaped into the air, pulling kunai out of my kunai pouch and throwing them at her.

_The others are alive with smiles, _

Naruto rammed into Ino from behind, sending her flying away from my knives, stopping her from completing whatever jutsu she was about to use.

_While I sit here, jealous,_

A smiling Naruto stood, holding one of Ino's flags. His smile fell when she landed, caught her balance, turned around and triumphantly waved one of his flags.

_Wishing he would go the extra miles._

I landed near Shikamaru, fingers inches from his flag, only to find I couldn't move.

_I look up, paralyzed at the scene before me,_

He smirked. "Kagemane no jutsu is a success."

_He's over there, kissing some other girl,_

Shannaro!

_I start to cry as I turn and flee._

**X…End of Sakura's Point of View…X**

**X…Normal Point of View…X**

Maybe, when she came home from school, he would approach her.

He could just ask her something trivial like the time, or maybe what school was like, or maybe he could say that he'd seen her around a few times and would like to know her name.

Of course, he wouldn't say he actually knew her name was Tenten, but it would give him a reason to say his name, and then she would know him, and then maybe she would think about him and even come to like him.

It would be completely out of character for him to do something like that, but he had been feeling differently since he had first seen her.

Considering the state she had put him in, it was a brilliant plan.

The only question: would she be able to accept him? If his teammates told her stories about him…

There was no way that would end well.

Then again, how could someone like him liking someone like her end well?

It just wasn't fair. Her unsympathetic teammates could spend all the time they wanted with her, but he didn't get one single minute.

If he could just have one minute of her time, he knew something would happen.

But what?

Would she reject him, only seeing the labels his village had put on him?

Would she accept him, realizing those incidents hadn't been his fault?

He wasn't sure. Maybe, he needed the opinion of…

**Hey, kid. What's up?**

It was The Voice. He hadn't heard it for awhile, so he assumed it had gone away.

Ever since one of his family members had done…that…he had heard The Voice.

Sometimes, it helped him get through the days no one would talk to him.

Sometimes, it tortured him.

He knew he wasn't supposed to hear The Voice, so he usually tried to ignore it.

**What, kid? Didn't cha miss me?**

Go away, he told it. I'm trying to think.

'**Bout what?**

Try as he might, he couldn't stop the images of Tenten from rising to the front of his mind.

**Ooohh…Girl problems.**

It's really none of your business, he told The Voice, trying to sound more confident than he was.

**C'mon, you know I can help.**

He had been betrayed too many times to fall for that.

**Who am I going to tell?**

Okay, The Voice did have a point. Trying to calm down, he told The Voice all about Tenten.

**Ouch. That's tough. Well, the mission will end eventually, so we better get started.**

We?

Not waiting for a response, The Voice quickly told him exactly how to get close to Tenten.

**X…End of Normal Point of View…X**


	3. Asuba

**Some of you are probably wondering why I had a random flashback of something that occurred last chapter…Honestly, I was just being lazy. As for Ukon and Sakon…sorry to go more 'alternate universe' than normal, but they are always separate people and part of the Konoha village in this story. They have like five pages of dialogue, for some reason...**

**My friend, Katri, helped me edit this, so there should be less mistakes…I accidentally started using the stalker's name instead of "he" about halfway through…I'm glad Katri pointed it out! Also, when I'm talking about the three people desks, you guys know I mean those ones we saw at the way beginning of the series when everyone was being assigned teams, or during the written Chuunin Exams, right? Anyway, here's the third chapter, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**X…Normal Point of View…X**

Breathe in, breathe out, he told himself. Breathe in, breathe out. In. Out.

Nothing to be nervous about. Everything was fine, right? He was just going to start the plan to make Tenten his…

Tenten…

Starting today, there would be no going back…

Oh, God, he couldn't do this.

It would never work, she wasn't going to like him; lowly ground-dwellers like him were never meant to interact with majestic beings of the sky like her…

**Hey, kid, come on, no need to freak out. It will work, I swear. We can't do anything right now, and there's no reason to drive yourself crazy while we're waiting.**

He frowned. Maybe the voice did have a point. Still, having to listen to The Voice was quite annoying when he needed his space, his own time to think.

After all, it wasn't easy, having to share your mind and most personal thoughts with something else. He really didn't like hearing The Voice comment on Tenten or the fantasies of her that kept dancing through his mind.

_He played with her gorgeous hair, untangling it from the two brown buns she normally kept it up in. A faint blush spread across her face as he continued running his fingers through her free hair…_

He would give anything for that…However, if The Voice's plan worked, thousands of moments like that could happen…

**That's right, kid. Listen to me.**

His thoughts temporarily strayed from Tenten. The last time he had obeyed The Voice…

He didn't want to think about the murders.

So…Why was he listening to it again?

**Because, kid. We benefited from the murders, right? It helped us, remember?**

He remembered. That had been the last time he had gotten close to someone, and it had blown up in his face…

An important part of him had died along with his victims that night.

But, somehow, whenever he was around Tenten, that dead part seemed to come back alive…

But The Voice…

Listening to The Voice would start to get him closer to Tenten…Getting closer to someone was something he had promised himself he wouldn't do after that night, as that would require him to reveal himself and his dark secrets…

Yet here he was now, about to risk it all again…

Should he just stick to his fantasies?

If something went wrong, he couldn't bear to see that look in her eyes that he usually got…

But if they did get together…

_He cautiously sneaked up behind her. Even though she was a ninja and most likely had already sensed his presence, she still acted pleasantly surprised as he began kissing the back of her neck. She turned around, his name on her inviting lips…_

Briefly, he wondered what his name would sound like when she said it. Would it sound strange, like she had to work her tongue around it, or would it just roll off her tongue as if it had always been there?

_She walked with a group of her friends, chatting and laughing about trivial things. They asked Tenten if she wanted to go do something with them. "Sorry," said Tenten as he appeared and hooked an arm around her waist. "I have a date with my boyfriend…"_

Boyfriend…That would make him as close to happy as someone with his past could be…Then again, he would be pleased if she just knew his name…

_Tenten, eyes narrowed in delight, laughed, throwing back her head as he told her a joke. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, she commented on his brilliant sense of humor as she drew nearer, her warm hips pressing in on his, her dainty lips coming closer and closer to his…_

**Sheesh, she really is the only thing on your mind. I don't get it. She isn't particularly good looking, and you've never even talked to her.**

Hey, he told the voice, don't insult her. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Besides, her eyes have done all the talking for her.

**Okay, okay. No need to get all defensive, I'm just giving you my opinion…What's so special about her, anyway?**

He sighed. It wasn't something that could be explained in words, this rising feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was like trying to explain the color orange to a blind person; it just…_was_. It existed, and that was that.

**Fine, whatever. But seriously, you're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking about her. We can't start the plan until she gets out of school. Do you even know when it ends?**

One hour and fifty-eight minutes, he automatically thought. The Voice chuckled.

**Nice, you've even figured out the minutes…This should be fun.**

He scowled. It's not supposed to be fun, he told The Voice. This is serious, no messing around. You can't screw this up for me.

All he could hear was The Voice's howling laughter.

**X...End of Normal Point of View…X**

**X…Tenten's Point of View…X**

Asuma-sensei, my Writing teacher, had the exact same classroom as all the other teachers; chalkboard at the front, teacher's desk shoved in a corner, multiple long desks that seated three people each, and windows with a breathtaking view of the forest.

Unlike all the other teachers, he was sitting at his desk, currently smoking a cigarette, seemingly unaware of the things this drew out from the class.

"A smoker, huh?"

"Hey, think he'll let us smoke?"

"Nah. He'll probably just be a hypocrite and lecture us about smoking or something. It's going to be annoying and pointless."

"Who cares? It's seventh period. We just have this class and the next class and then we're finally free."

"What gives? It's 12:35. The class was supposed to start seven minutes ago."

"Hey, just be thankful sensei hasn't done anything weird yet. Seriously, after some of the other teachers' entrances-"

Asuma-sensei finally stood up, sending a wave of silence through the class. "This class doesn't start or end until I say so. Pay no attention to the bells; it's the sensei that decide those kinds of things. Tomorrow, I want complete silence when everyone enters the class, got it?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Asuma-sensei plowed on.

"Good. We had best start today's lesson. As shinobi, it's important that you always have a clear mind, as not having one could possibly endanger yourself and others around you. A good way to do this is to journal."

Certain male members of the class sneered. Asuma-sensei raised a hand in defense.

"Hey, journaling isn't just for girls. Besides, it could have important information that other leaf ninja could need if you're put out of action for some reason. Of course, it could also be a valuable tool for enemies, so you'll have to be careful not to let it fall in their hands. Nonetheless, you'll still have to write in it everyday."

"Asuma-sensei, you're making it sound like we already have journals when none of us do!" Someone called out.

Asuma smirked, his cigarette shifting upwards.

"Thank you for pointing that out. Everyone, look under your chairs." The class complied.

"EH??!"

"Wait, no, you were being serious about that journal shit?!"

"Yep." Asuma smirked.

Someone had placed black journals under each of the chairs. I ran my hand across the smooth cover and opened it to the first page, smoothing down the creases. Blank paper stared up at me, just waiting to be filled by my pen.

My actions didn't go unnoticed by Asuma-sensei. "That's the spirit! What's your name?"

"It's Tenten, Asuma-sensei."

"Excellent. The rest of you should shut up and follow Tenten's example." I soon became the target of glares and several whispered insults. I shrank down into my seat and sighed, not wanting to be known as a teacher's pet.

Thankfully, Asuma-sensei had stopped watching me. Instead, he addressed the class as a whole.

"Before I give you your assignment, we're going to go over my policy. I want everyone to write every night, but I don't want fear of rejection to stop you from journaling personal thoughts.

"If for some reason you are uncomfortable with me reading one of your entries, just fold the page down and I will understand and not read it, no questions asked. However, if you seem to be folding every page down, we will have to talk. Does that sound fair to everyone?" The general class seemed to agree.

"Now, I want block A in the first row of desks, block B in the middle, and block D in the back." **(1)**

I stood up and walked to the front of the room. Someone had pushed two desks together, making it so that three people could sit on each side. I chose the only remaining seat, the one in the middle.

"You might as well talk to the people you're sitting by, as these are the seats you'll be in for the rest of the year." Asuma-sensei told the class.

I turned towards the other people in block A. There was one other girl and four guys. The person on my right had gray hair that seemed to float down his head, obscuring one eye. He wore read beads around his neck.

A mirror image of him without the beads sat across from him; they were twins.

The one on my left had messy brown hair and red tattoos racing down his cheeks, most likely clan marks.

The last guy, sitting diagonally across from me, with his face partially covered by sunglasses and a high collar, had his face turned towards me, as if he was waiting for me to say something.**(2)**

**flashback **

"…_Neji, of course, had no idea what it was, but he pretty much figured it out when Lee asked him what kind of braid he preferred! Then, Gai-sensei realized what was going on and started sneaking up behind Neji when…" I trailed off as I watched that guy who had spoken about the passing period get up and walk over towards Hinata and me._

_Within seconds, he was quietly standing next to Hinata, rather closely, if you ask me. I gave Hinata my "are you okay with this guy or do you want me to kick his ass for you" look._

_Hinata obviously got the message, as she mumbled an introduction. "S-shino-kun, this is Tenten-san. Tenten-san is on N-neji-nii-san's team, one y-year older than us. T-tenten-san, this is Aburame S-shino-kun. S-shino-kun is on my t-team." This Shino guy's head was turned towards Hinata as she said this, though I got the impression his eyes were looking __lower__ than her eyes._

**end flashback **

Right…That guy was Aburame Shino, Hinata's teammate.

"Aburame-san." He merely shrugged.

The girl seated across from me cleared her throat as if to speak. She had short pink hair that fell in clumps rather than waves, bright green eyes, a red shirt, and black shorts. "I think we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Haruno Sakura."

I leaned back in my chair. "Tenten. Just Tenten."

"I am Aburame Shino."

"Inuzuka Kiba." The guy on my left announced.

"Well, _I'm_ Ukon." A surprisingly deep voice announced from Sakura's left side. The owner of the voice shook his gray hair as he turned to Sakura. "And you're hot enough to go out with me."

Surprised, Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Uh, no. I don't think so."

"Ukon, you're doing it all wrong. Girls don't like it if you treat them like that." The other twin stretched his hand out towards me. "May I have your hand?"

"Ano…" He slowly took my hand in his, politely ignoring my blushing face. "What are you doing?!"

He turned my hand palm up, still letting it rest in his. He slowly traced a line, dividing my hand in two while he talked. "This is a river. It completely blocks one side of your hand. There is a bunny right here." He put one finger on my palm. "The bunny wants to get to the other side of the river. How does it get there?"

"W-what…?" Stuttering? I don't stutter! This guy had me turning into Hinata. It didn't help that he still hadn't let go of my hand. I tried pulling my hand away, but he held on, firm but gentle.

"Do you give up?"

"Yes, I give up. How does it get there?" I had managed to get the blush and the stuttering under control. After all, this was just a joke. It wasn't like this guy was trying to do something….

"I don't know…" He leaned in closer, his shining eyes meeting mine. "I just wanted to hold your hand."

Okay, scratch that last thought. "I…ano…you…w-wh-…huh?" I stuttered with as much dignity as I could muster.

Thankfully, he dropped my hand and moved back, though his eyes never left mine. "My name's Sakon."

Ukon snickered at my returning blush. "Smooth, bro."

"Wait, you can't just do that! T-that's like, not right!" I stammered, trying to regain some composure. "Just…randomly hitting on people…and then…"

Sakon raised an eyebrow, slick and cool. "Maybe it wasn't random. Maybe it was fate telling us we belong together."

Oh. My. God. If I was blushing before, then what I was doing now should have an entirely different word. "……Wha-"

Luckily, Sakura cut me off. "Hey, come on, guys, stop it. You two are being really annoying." She glared at Ukon and Sakon. Sakon stared back, a hurt expression evident on his face.

"My brother and I are looking at two of the most beautiful girls in the school and acting how our hearts tell us to, and you think we're _annoying_?" It was Sakura's turn to have no idea what to say. "Ah…."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "All this love fest is starting to get stupid." Ukon shifted until he could see Kiba. "What's wrong, Kiba? Are you jealous? If you are jealous, we could always do something after school…"

Kiba's eyes widened as he figured out Ukon's meaning. "NO!!!!"

"Why not?" asked Sakon.

"I don't date guys that wear lipstick!"

"Oh, so you _do_ date guys, huh? Just not ones with lipstick? Are you seme or uke?" Ukon inquired.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard him. Seme is the dominant one, the top one, while uke is on the bottom. Are you top or bottom?" Sakon responded.

"I know what they mean! But you guys just…! I'm not gay!"

"Please. You can't fool us. Answer the question! Seme or uke?" Ukon shot back.

Kiba's small eyes darted from Ukon to Sakon, trying to figure out what to do. "You two…"

"SO! SHINO-SAN!" Sakura said loudly as if she couldn't hear Sakon and Ukon tormenting Kiba, which was hard to believe considering that the two of us were in the middle of it. "May I call you Shino-san? Actually, I think we should all just call each other by first name, since it sounds like we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Anyway, who's on your team?"

"Sure. Hyuuga Hinata. Him." Shino jerked his head towards Kiba.

"Oh, really? That's cool! Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are on my team. Naruto is loud and annoying, and Sasuke's so…" Sakura paused, a dreamy look on her face. "Anyway, what about you, Tenten-san?"

"Oh, right. I have Hyuuga Neji - Hinata's cousin - and Rock Lee. My sensei is Maito Gai." I responded.

"Gai-sensei?! You mean the Math teacher?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yep. Lots of _fun_ times…" I trailed off, rolling my eyes. Sakura smiled.

"My sensei is Hayate Kakashi. He's always late, no matter how important the event. Of course, he always has some lame excuse ready. 'Oh, sorry guys, I had to help an old lady.' 'I didn't mean to be late, but I had to help my friend, Narugami, find a job!' Yeah, sure, sensei…We never really believe him, but that doesn't stop him from trying…"

I smiled. Sakura seemed nice enough.

While Sakura and I were talking, Sakon and Ukon weren't quite done giving Kiba hell…

"Okay, okay, fine. Don't tell us if you're seme or uke. At least tell us who your first was!" Ukon whined, Sakon nodding in agreement.

It didn't seem possible for Kiba's face to get any redder. "I keep trying to tell you, I'm not…Asuma-sensei!" Kiba cried, adding the last part in when he saw Asuma appear next to Sakon and Ukon's side of the table, out of their line of vision as all of their attention was focused on Kiba.

Ukon smirked. "Finally, we got an answer. You are gay! Congratulations on coming out of the closet. Still, you first went out with Asuma-sensei?"

"Um, Ukon…" I whispered. He appeared to not have heard me.

"Doesn't that make sensei a pedophile? That's really disturbing…" Sakon mused.

"Sakon, Ukon, Asuma-sensei is-"

"I mean, Asuma? I could understand someone else, but _him_? Seriously, not that much sex appeal…" Ukon said, still staring at a red Kiba.

"Hey, you guys, look behind-"

"What did you two see in each other?" inquired Sakon.

"Ukon, Sakon! Asuma-sensei can-"

Hm…Asuma and Kiba…AsumaxKiba…Asuba…" sang Ukon.

"YOU IDIOTS!!! ASUMA-SENSEI IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!"

Asuma-sensei cleared his throat loudly, making both Ukon and Sakon jump and turn around at the same time. "Oh my God, ASUMA-SENSEI!!!" They squealed in unison.

"Er…How much of that did you happen to hear, sensei?" said Ukon sheepishly.

Asuma turned slightly pink. "More than I needed to hear. I have never…ever…dated anyone that much younger than me. I have my faults, but being a pedophile is not among them. As for you two, stop deliberately causing trouble."

Asuma turned around as if to gather the attention of the class as a whole, but found that the entire class had stopped talking to watch the show Ukon and Sakon were putting on.

Avoiding everyone's eyes, Asuma-sensei began to speak in a strange voice. "I want…everyone to write one short story tonight…class dismissed."

"But, sensei, there's twenty minutes left in class!"

"CLASS DISMISSED!!!" No one questioned him twice as everyone rushed to be the first one out of the door.

**X…End of Tenten's Point of View…X**

**X…Normal Point of View…X**

Ten minutes.

Funny how things worked out like that, he mused.

Just ten minutes until school got out.

Just ten minutes until the plan to make Tenten officially his began.

**Well kid, looks like everything's ready. You know what to do.**

Smirking, he began racing towards the school and the destiny with Tenten that awaited him.

**X…End of Normal Point of View…X**

* * *

**(1) see the first chapter**

**(2) In case you didn't get the seating chart:**

_**Chalkboard **_

_**Sakon Tenten Kiba **_

_**Ukon Sakura Shino **_

_**Block B's group **_

_**Block D's group**_

**Next time: 'The Plan Unfolds'!**


End file.
